Dunce Upon a Time
"Dunce Upon a Time" ("Érase una Vez") es el episodio 6.2 de la serie de televisión de Happy Tree Friends. Trama del Episodio Giggles y Nutty, pobres y hambrientos, se sientan fuera de su pequeña casa. Cuando el estómago de Giggles ruge, Nutty va a sacar leche de su flaca y desnutrida vaca. Como nada sale de las ubres de la vaca, Nutty decide llevarla a la ciudad para venderla. En el camino, es detenido por Lifty y Shifty que ofrecen a Nutty negociar algunos caramelos mágicos por la vaca. Atraído por la idea de conseguir algo azucarado, Nutty hace felizmente el intercambio y vuelve a su casa. Giggles, contando con que Nutty trajo a la casa algo de dinero, está confundida cuando aparece con los caramelos. Ella toma uno mientras Nutty se come el resto, riendo salvajemente. Más tarde esa noche, Giggles se va a la cama con hambre, mientras Nutty se duerme con el estómago adolorido. Rápidamente sueña que está comiendo un gran bastón de caramelo, pero pronto se despierta de su sueño cuando se da cuenta de que una planta gigante está creciendo fuera de su boca. El tallo crece rápidamente hasta el cielo, llevándose la casa con él. A la mañana siguiente, Giggles se despierta por el sonido del canto de los pájaros para encontrar un castillo en las nubes fuera de su ventana. Dentro del castillo, un gigante (Lumpy) corta verduras para su comida. Oye que alguien golpea su puerta y la abre, para encontrarse con Giggles. Él grita y trata de pisar a Giggles, que entra en un agujero de ratón. Lumpy coloca una ratonera fuera del agujero y regresa a la cocina. Él mira su libro de cocina y luego mira un grupo de frascos en un estante, que contienen a Cuddles, Handy, Sniffles, Mime, Flaky y Toothy , además de un esqueleto y algunos otros artículos. Toma a Toothy del estante, lo saca de su frasco y le rompe la cabeza, sacando su cerebro como si fuera una yema de huevo. A continuación, toma a Handy del estante y lo saca de su frasco. Lumpy intenta romper su cabeza varias veces, pero su casco lo salva. Molesto, Lumpy toma un cascanueces y aplasta la cabeza de Handy, ignorando sus suplicas de piedad. La sangre salpica en los ojos de Lumpy. Mientras Lumpy va a lavarse la cara, Giggles lanza el cuerpo de Toothy en la ratonera para lanzarse hacia los frascos. Ella termina volando demasiado rápido y golpea el estante, tirando todos los frascos hacia el suelo, donde se rompen. Lumpy escucha el escándalo y vuelve a entrar en la cocina, donde accidentalmente pisa a Mime que permanece en su frasco roto para llevar a cabo su rutina de la pared invisible. Mientras Lumpy se distrae por la sangre en la planta de su pie, los otros corren y se esconden. Lumpy mira un pedazo de pan tostado que se mueve en la tostadora. Lumpy prueba a clavarle un tenedor al pan para ver que sucede, pero es electrocutado. Vuelve a intentarlo dos veces más con un resultado similar. Renunciando, Lumpy se aleja dejando el tenedor en la tostadora. El pan sale y se cae, mostrando a Flaky empalada en el tenedor. A continuación, Lumpy encuentra a Sniffles escondido bajo una de tres tazas idénticas. Levanta una, pero Sniffles se esconde en el interior de ésta. Lumpy, luego de tener una idea, comienza a mover las tazas en una especie de truco de magia. Luego levanta las tazas, revelando que varias piezas de Sniffles se encuentran debajo de cada taza. Lumpy oye a Cuddles estornudar y se acerca a un molinillo de pimienta, en el cual Cuddles se oculta. Lumpy empieza a moler la pimienta, a la vez que el cuerpo de Cuddles también es molido, haciendo que Cuddles sufra una muerte agonizante. Lumpy ahora ve a Giggles corriendo por una escalera y la persigue. Giggles abre una puerta y entra en otro agujero de ratón, donde Petunia, con cabello largo, hace girar hilos dorados en una rueda giratoria. Mientras Lumpy llega al agujero para agarrar a Giggles, Giggles se ata el pelo dorado de Petunia en la cintura y salta por una ventana cercana. Cuando se acaba el cabello, el cuello de Petunia se rompe. Giggles tira del pelo de Petunia para llegar al suelo, arrancándole el cuero cabelludo en el proceso. Lumpy permanece en la parte superior del tallo y le grita a Giggles antes de empezar a bajar. Giggles, presa del pánico, agarra un hacha e, incapaz de diferenciar el tallo del estómago de Nutty, comienza a cortarlo con el hacha, mientras Nutty aún está vivo. Esto desestabiliza el tallo, causando que Lumpy se caiga y trozos de su castillo se rompan. Cerca de allí, Lifty y Shifty están de pie en el borde de un acantilado con su vaca. Lumpy cae cerca de allí, actuando como un puente. Lifty y Shifty tratan de tirar de la vaca con ellos, pero cuando trozos del castillo se caen, abandonan a la vaca y corren por encima de Lumpy. Mientras están en el torso de Lumpy, un trozo del castillo los golpea y mata a los tres. Giggles tristemente abraza sus rodillas, aparentemente traumatizada por lo que ha pasado. Su vaca se acerca a ella y se alegra. Le da de comer a la vaca el último caramelo y una hoja comienza a crecer fuera de la ubre de la vaca. Moraleja "The sky's the limit when your heart's in it!" (¡El cielo es el límite cuando tu corazón está en él!). Muertes #Un Generic Tree Friend aparece en uno de los frascos de Lumpy, dejando solamente su esqueleto (La muerte no se ve). #La cabeza de Toothy es rota como un huevo por Lumpy. #La cabeza de Handy es destrozada con un cascanueces. #Mime es pisado por Lumpy. #Flaky es empalada por un tenedor gigante. #Sniffles es cortado en pedazos cuando Lumpy hace un truco de magia con él. #Cuddles es molido en un molinillo de pimienta. #El cuello de Petunia se rompe y su cuero cabelludo es arrancado por Giggles. #El estómago de Nutty es cortado por Giggles con un hacha. #Lifty y Shifty son aplastados por un trozo del castillo de Lumpy. #El torso de Lumpy es cortado a la mitad por un trozo de su castillo. #La vaca posiblemente muere ya que seguramente le crecio un tallo al igual que Nutty y murio (Debatible. Errores #Los caramelos en el cuerpo de Nutty cambian de posiciones varias veces. #El ojo vago de Nutty cambia de lugar varias veces. #El parche en el moño de Giggles cambia de lugares varias veces. #Cuando Lifty y Shifty le muestran los caramelos a Nutty, sus colores son Azul, Rojo, Púrpura, Magenta, Naranja y Amarillo. Luego, cuando se los muestra a Giggles, el caramelo Amarillo cambia a color Verde. #A pesar de que Giggles toma un caramelo, quedando 5 en la mano de Nutty, en la siguiente escena vuelven a haber 6 caramelos en su mano cuando los come. #La cama de Nutty desaparece luego de que la planta comienza a crecer en su cuerpo. #El piso se mueve junto con la casa, a pesar de que Nutty anteriormente estaba sobre el suelo. #La dirección de la cornamenta de Lumpy cambia a lo largo del episodio, a veces durante escenas continuas. #A pesar de que la historia parece ser en tiempos medievales, los personajes todavía tienen objetos de tiempos modernos. #Cuando Giggles cae arranca todo el cuero cabelludo de Petunia, pero cuando llega al suelo solo hay cabello en la punta, y no cuero cabelludo. #La pieza del castillo de Lumpy que cae es muy pequeña, a pesar de que él vivía allí. #Lumpy tiene mas de un rol secundario. Curiosidades *Fue estrenado junto con "Snow Place to Go" y "Gems the Breaks". *Si se observa con atención, hay un parche en el moño de Giggles, usado para indicar su estado de pobreza, además también se puede observar que en la introducción de Giggles lleva el parche en el moño. *El episodio es una parodia del cuento infantil "Jack y Las Habichuelas Mágicas" con Giggles como Jack. A diferencia del cuento, es Nutty quien cambia la vaca por los dulces, y no Giggles. *La vaca de este episodio es similar a la que aparece en Milkin' It luego de ser ordeñada excesivamente. *La muerte de Lumpy es similar a su muerte en Every Litter Bit Hurts. *Justo antes que Giggles se estrelle contra los frascos que contienen a los demás personajes, se puede observar que todos están usando sus diseños de la temporada 2, teniendo dientes rectos, Sniffles teniendo su trompa larga, e incluso mostrando a Flaky adoptando la postura que tenía en su introducción durante esa temporada. *Ésta es la segunda vez que Lumpy aparece como una criatura mítica, en este caso un gigante. La primera vez fue en As You Wish, donde fue un genio y la tercera fue en All In Vein, donde fue un vampiro. *Éste es uno de los cuatro episodios donde Lumpy no vive en un remolque. Los otros son Junk in the Trunk donde vive en una casa y Aw Shucks! y Peas in a Pod donde vive en una granja. *La muerte de Handy es similar a la muerte de Disco Bear en A Vicious Cycle. *Éste es uno de los episodios donde los personajes secundarios mueren, mientras el protagonista sobrevive. *Ésta es la primera vez que Lumpy es el antagonista. Vídeo Parte 1 thumb|center|550 px Parte 2 thumb|center|550 px Galería en:Dunce Upon a Time Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Serie de TV Categoría:Episodios con dos partes Categoría:Deep Six Categoría:Episodios con mucho Caos Categoría:Gran Multitud de Personajes Categoría:Rol Antagonista de Lumpy Categoría:Episodios de Tortura Continúa Categoría:Episodios con un Asesino Categoría:Episodios escritos por Kenn Navarro Categoría:Episodios 2006 Categoría:Protagonizado Por Giggles